


Blood and Slumber

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Magic, Gen, He is just upset, Inspired by a prompt, Justified outburst of anger, Magic, Marvin is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Chase doesn't understand why he didn't think of this before. The key to waking Jack up was in front of them all along. Marvin had countless spell books. All they'd have to do was find the right one.Written to help thefightisntoverme with a presentation.





	Blood and Slumber

Chase doesn't understand why he didn't think of this before. The key to waking Jack up was in front of them all along. Marvin had countless spell books. All they'd have to do was find the right one.

He falters at the door to Marvin's room. Why hadn't Marvin woken Jack up himself? Was there not a spell to bring people back from comas?

No, Chase decides, Marvin has just been busy with his shows. They were all busy. Marvin performed, Jackie could be called out at any moment, Henrik checked up on Jack regularly and Chase himself was responsible for maintaining the channel in Jack's absence. Oh and there was Jameson too. But he had enough on his plate, what with the whole time-displacement thing.

Marvin's bookshelves were always so neatly arranged. The whole room was neat. The only thing out of place was his clothes, hastily tossed on the bed. It was a complete contrast to Marvin himself. The magician was constantly stuck in his head, thinking about god knows what. Chase had lost track of the times Marvin had been startled into a conversation.

He skimmed through as many books as he could simultaneously. He'd teased his friend about the amount of Post-It notes he bought. Now Chase understood. Most pages had multiple notes stuck to them. Some were translations from Latin or Gaellic, others were advice about using them. He came across a page with three notes.

Blood to blood a bond is made, one to slumber other to wake was next to the Latin incantation.

Stupidly dangerous. Don't bother trying unless desperate. And then still don't try it. had been written completely in red pen.

"Turn to page 12 to learn how to be a creep!" poked fun at the book suggesting the reader should remind themselves how to correctly perform spells involving blood.

The spell itself didn't look too complex. It involved smearing the caster's blood on the target's eyes and then their own while speaking the Latin incantation. Chase didn't want to intentionally harm himself, especially after all the progress he'd made, but if it meant helping Jack, he'd do it. All he needed was Marvin's advice.

"Hey, Marv?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I've been looking at some spells-"  
"Where?"  
"Uh..."  
"Where did you find spells?" Marvin asked more forcefully. "You were the one who went through my stuff. I knew something wasn't right when I got back to find them all jumbled up."  
"Maybe? Look, I'm sorry-"  
"What gave the right to rummage through my things? How would you like it if I trespassed in your room and did the same, huh?"  
"I just wanted to see if there anything to help Jack."  
"Well, there isn't! And don't start a conspiracy that I'm hiding something because I'm not."  
"What about the one with blood and sleep- No, slumber. The one with blood and slumber." He opens the book to show his friend the specific spell. The magician's slump as he scans the page.  
"Maybe if I tried the spell, I could manipulate it so 'slumber' meant what I wanted it to but it would be extremely tricky. The spell itself is too risky to try in the first place. I'm sorry, Chase, I don't think there's a spell that can help us. Trust me, I've been looking this whole time. We'll just have to hope he'll wake up soon."

Obviously, speaking to the expert was getting him nowhere. The conversation ended with Marvin chastising him once more for the trespassing. Well, if Marvin wasn't going to do anything, Chase would have to take matters into his own hands. It was a good thing he'd taken a picture of the spell on his phone.

As much as they liked to joke they rarely slept, everyone who lived here settled down after evening. They didn't necessarily go to sleep but they generally kept to themselves after 9pm. He could use this lull in activity to visit Jack and probably get away with it.

Sitting at the end of Jack's bed, Chase thinks of his children. He would hate it if he never saw Samantha and Flynn again. Chase didn't know what he was doing at all. Magic had and always would be Marvin's thing. That said, swine would take to the sky before Stacy allowed him the joint custody he deserved. If he was going to be such a minor part of their lives, what difference would this make? He had little to lose. After all, he was doing this for Jack, for the chance of normality to resume.

"Sorry dude, this is going to be a bit weird. If all goes well, you'll soon be awake enough to wash it off." He flinches as the knife digs into his arm. He smears some blood on Jack's eyes and then his own, as per the spell's instructions. "Sanguis, sanguinis vinculum fit, unum somno aliis excitar."

Within a minute, he's fighting intense fatigue. Looks like this spell doesn't mess around. He reminds himself staying awake goes completely against what he's hoping to achieve here. He's falling asleep when someone begins tugging on his bleeding arm. Oh yeah, Schneeplestein checked on Jack before calling it a night. Whoops. Or maybe it's Jack. That would mean it's worked. Whoever it is, they need to leave him alone. He couldn't sleep with all this shaking.

There's a European voice and it's loud. Weren't they all European? No, Britain was leaving Europe. Not that Chase understands how a country can just stop being part of a continent. Imagine the UK moving to be part of Africa or Oceania. Wow, when he wakes up tomorrow, he's going to have such strange dreams to tell the others about.

Yeah, in the morning. Tomorrow he'd... he'd do stuff.

The following morning, Jack sat at the dining table. The doctor, mute and superhero sat with him in awkward quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Henrik asks.  
"I don't know, in serious need of coffee? What do you want me to say?" He mutters into his mug. "I shouldn't be awake."  
"If it's any consolation, we tried to stop him." Jackie speaks up.  
"What the hell are talking about? You didn't know he was going to do anything. Only I knew about the spell." Marvin makes his first appearance since the night before. "If any of you ever think of using my books, you have another thing coming, understand? You try find my books, you go in my room or even ask me about magic, don't even bother."  
"Marvin, stop this. We know you're upset-" The superhero tries to defuse the situation.  
"Upset?" Marvin chuckles, lifting his hand a little to reveal a ripped page. "Upset?! No, I'd be upset if one of you betrayed my trust," The page becomes two parts. "ignored me despite coming to hear what I had to say and" Four pieces now. "did the one thing I told you not to." Eight. "Maybe, just maybe, I might know what I'm talking about. Maybe if I say a spell is too dangerous to try, especially if you don't have magic yourself, you should listen to me. Maybe you should leave the magic to me, the one who actually has some."

The shreds were on the floor, flickering from dying flames. Marvin collapsed on the sofa. He sinks into the cushions after neglecting his own bed in favour of spell books. Before burying his face into the sofa, he makes one last bitter comment. 

"Welcome back, Jack. I hope it was worth it."


End file.
